


Who am I?!

by Poppadom0912



Series: Miraculous ladybug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppadom0912/pseuds/Poppadom0912
Summary: Marinette isn't actually Sabine and Tom's biological child, she's the daughter and sister of a whole other family. Living in Paris for nearly three years now due to studies and Marinette is struggling: Guardian issues, Miraculous issues, class issues and so on. What happens when everything starts to fall apart all because of one thing?Can she keep her identity a secret from the ones she loves the most?Will Lila get what she deserves?Is Hawkmoth's reign of terror continue?But most importantly, Who is Marinette?!
Relationships: Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Lila Rossi, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Kwami(s) (Miraculous Ladybug) & Other(s), Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Miraculous ladybug [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162565
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Who am I?!

**Author's Note:**

> Third person POV  
> Marinette is Guardian of the Miraculous and wears several Miraculi at once.  
> No love interests, all her relationships are platonic.  
> She absolutely despises her whole class besides her friends  
> Her family won't be given names till a certain time in the story. 
> 
> Let's Begin!!

"I'm coming home for Christmas!!!" a bright smile appeared on her face as she sat in front of her computer, her arms going wide for exaggeration. Several comments were thrown back at her, all in excitement. "When does school finish for you?" the face of her eldest brother came onto the screen "In about two weeks, in that time though I get to finish getting your presents together" her statement seemed to catch some of their attention and the line went quiet. 

"I bet 50 dollars Pixie has the best gift!"

"That's not fair I was gonna bet on her!"

"I bet 20 dollars someone is going to forget it's even Christmas day" 

"All your bets are deplorable" 

She giggled as she watched her siblings argue, things were thrown across the screen and from the looks of things, it got physical. "Stop breaking the furniture" the bored voice of her father was what she heard over all their fighting, she giggled again. As she watched the scene unfold even further, a red kwami caught her attention from the corner of her room. Looking at the time on her computer she sighed, "Sorry to cut this call short but I have an education to get to" she stood and collected her bag along with her stuff needed for the day and watched the black and red Kwami fly into her purse. "Have a lovely day sweetheart" she smiled at her father who finally appeared on screen. "I will Papa" The call ended and she was dashing out the house but not before taking some food. 

Being late was something she never liked but due to certain circumstances, it's all she ever was. Only recently did she begin to come to school on time but her reasons aren't good as others would like to think. Entering the classroom, she placed the food on her table and was greeted with several greetings.

Chloe grunted and snatched a coffee, she was never a morning person either. 

Kim was as enthusiastic as ever being the opposite of Chloe and took a croissant. 

Alix gave her a smile and also took a croissant. 

Nino was in his own world with his headphones on but acknowledged the girl smiling at her and taking a coffee. 

She herself took a coffee and settled down besides her blonde best friend. Coffee always helped on early mornings like this, especially when you have to deal with the people she deals with. 

"No matter how early you wake up Dupain-Cheng, you always manage to be the last one to arrive and leave me to suffer with these hooligans" Marinette turned to her best friend with a sheepish smile and continued to drink her coffee. "Whose patrolling tonight?" Marinette looked up at Nino who asked her the question "Me and Bee" he simply hummed in reply before the rest of the class walked in, all of them surrounding Lila as they listened intently on what she did over the weekend. All of them giving disgusted glares at her and weren't even trying to hide it, Lila was crying once again. What did Marinette ~~totally not~~ do this time?

It was only Monday morning and Marinette already so badly wanted it to be the weekend. 

*** 

"AKUMA!" The screams of students echoed throughout the halls as they all ran out the school doors away from the giant baby dressed in bright purple and green, Marinette grimaced "Hawkmoth seriously has no sense of style, when we get his miraculous back I'm going to have a good talk to him about colour combinations" Marinette grumbled under her breath as she ran to find a place to transform, Nino and Chloe following her and laughing. The three of them were permanent heroes and were seen at every battle. Ryuko, Viperion, Bunnix and King Monkey were also permanent but were only used in dire situations. 

Chloe and Nino both changed their outfit and names after Miracle Queen. Hawkmoth knew their identities and Alya also knew Nino's, better to be safe than sorry. Marinette's outfit also changed, instead of spandex it was a type of armour that she was more than comfortable in, Nino and Chloe also had similar outfits just in their respective colours. 

"Hawkmoth is seriously starting to get on my nerves" Chloe couldn't've been more than right and Marinette wouldn't have said it any other way. 

"This is the plan, you two distract August while I put my lucky charm into action" Gigantatium was quite a common akuma who they fought often, August got upset over a lot of things very easily so when he got akumitised, their plans were pretty similar to each other. Marinette hated how even babies were victims, they had no control over their emotions and crying was how they communicated and told their parents what they wanted, Hawkmoth was using it to his advantage and Marinette really wanted to punch his face and shake some common sense into him. Has he never been a father and had a child himself? If he is a father than he surely was a bad one. 

Marinette watched as Abeille and Shellix ran across the rooftops in the opposite direction while she summoned her lucky charm. Ladybug had a city to save. 

***

"M-Marinette came over to my house in the weekend a-and threatened m-me" Marinette stood in the school courtyard ready to go, school was finished for the day and all she wanted to do was go home and eat and do some guardian practice, she really didn't want to listen to Lila's poorly put together lies. "And what proof do you have that I came to your house?" Marinette crossed her arms across her chest as she stood impatiently with her friends at her side, last time Lila and her sheep tried to confront her it got physical but it was more entertaining for Marinette since they thought they could beat up The Ladybug. They seriously had no brain cells if they were trying to beat up someone on school grounds, let alone their class president. 

The group in front of her stuttered as they thought of something, Lila really had no proof. Before Alya could snap back with whatever she was going to say, she was interrupted "Marinette! You ready to go?!" At the school entrance was Aurore and Mirelle, they commissioned something from her website that she recently started and Marinette needed them to come try on the clothes for some final tweaking before they could take it home. 

"Yupp~" she didn't even spare them another glance before dashing off to the two girls. "If you're going to try and make up a lie that's believable then at least have some evidence, even Chris could do better" Nino glared at his ex friends as he referred to his 7 and a half year old brother, Chris truly could lie better than Lila since he's actually done so before in the past but Nino doesn't talk about that. Alya glared at her ex boyfriend, ever since she and Lila became friends the two of them became distant and when 'Marinette became a bully' he broke up with her. She cried a lot that night but if he can't even have a five minute talk with her best friend then Nino could forget they were ever in a relationship. 

Kim stuck his tongue out at the group for his own amusement as Alix skated away, pulling his arms with her since he wasn't budging. "Later Losersss!!!!" Chloe waved with one hand as she held a nail filer in the other. As the group of friends walked out the school laughing and chatting happily, all making their way to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, the rest of the class was left in silence before Lila's sniffs was heard "I-I left the CCTV footage at home since it's on my mums computer, she didn't even give me a chance to explain" crocodile tears fells down her tan cheeks as the class came running to her side and comforting her, whispering sweet nothings in her ears "Don't worry gurl, Marinette's a bully and doesn't deserve the time of day" Alya patted her best friends back reassuringly as she glared in the direction Marinette went in. 

She would avenge her best friend. _Watch out Marinette, I promise revenge._

***

"How's your day been Tim Tam?" Marinette asked with a pin in her mouth as Mirelle stood before her, as still as she could be so she wouldn't get poked. "Don't even ask, the coffee machine broke and W.E. is a mess" she hummed in reply, her back to her phone that was perched on her desk. She was face timing her family again but they weren't intruding on anything. She loved them more than she loved a lot of things but if she told them that, then it would just boost their ego's and she didn't need that. "Remind me to bring the bakery's coffee before I fly over" last time she went to visit them she forgot the coffee and it resulted in a very sad brother, she felt a little pity but she got pretty good blackmail material out of it. Blackmail material was _always_ worth it. 

Marinette turned around and stabbed a few pins in her pin cushion very aggressively "Woah their bug, no need to be aggressive" Marinette turned to her chaise in the corner of her room where her friends sat. Nino was on the floor with Kim as they sat on Nino's tablet playing some game and Kim was starting to get really competitive, Alix sat on Marinette's spiny chair snacking on some pastries, Chloe sat on the chaise with Aurore in front of her as she did her hair in Dutch braids- _where did she get that hairspray from?_

"She has every need to be aggressive with everything that's going on Lahiffe" Chloe didn't spare the boy on the floor a single glance as she continued doing Aurore's hair, what she said seemed to catch the attention of the man on the phone. "What's going on? Are you okay Mari?" his voice held genuine concern and worry, not the fake one when he pretends to be concerned for his brothers who hurt themselves. This was a different situation and it involved his little sister, it wasn't when his brothers faked being injured or being sick, those times he faked his concern. 

Being honest, when it came to Marinette everyone was more serious than normal, more protective than normal but it was only because she's the youngest. They all cared for her and her being on the other side of the globe meant they were on guard even more since they weren't with her all the time. 

She seemed to contemplate her reply as she turned Mirelle around so she could fix the back of the dress. "What's wrong with her?" _Shit._ Jason entered whatever room Tim was in and must've heard Tim's question and instantly became worried, now she had to explain to two brothers instead of one. Just as she was about to open her mouth and reply, someone else entered but didn't say anything. _Must be Damian_ Marinette thought, he observed more and wouldn't voice his concern and thoughts till last minute. 

"Mari-bug is just struggling with school, peer pressure and class president duties take up a lot of time and energy, _especially with our class_ " she mumbled the last part under her breath and luckily the men over the phone didn't hear. Marinette hummed again in reply agreeing with what her best friend said. 

When Marinette first came to Paris, she never stayed in the country over the holidays, she had to explain that she was actually from another country and stayed with her family. To make it believable, ~~they ended up forcing her to admit~~ , she explained her father was a rich business man in America but that was before Lila came. Ever since Lila, Marinette had her own little bubble of friends and ended up confessing who her real family was and what her real name also was. They were shocked and Marinette only wishes she recorded their reactions. It was definitely a surprise to her friends but nonetheless they treated her the same and it bought a lot of relief for the girl. 

To change the subject, Marinette diverted the conversation to a whole other different subject "What would happen if I brought a boy over for Christmas this year?" The line went silent and her friends stared at her as if she had a death wish.

Being the youngest girl in a house of several men, it meant they were very protective, especially when it came to boys. Last year during the summer break, she brought Chloe with her so her family could meet her best friend face to face. It was safe to say that her family approved and loved Chloe, her sassiness levelled to theirs and she could keep a secret. Even if Marinette had three male friends: Luka, Kim and Nino, she never considered them to be people she would be in a relationship with. 

"A boy?! Are you on drugs Marinette?! What did we say about doing drugs?" 

"I demand this boys name this instant" 

"Pixie Pop, do we have to remind you about what boys are like? I really don't want to have _the talk_ with you again, last time was disturbing enough"

"Boys? Why we talking bout that?" The three turned around to face their eldest brother who entered the room, he was completely oblivious to their conversation. Damian replied before anyone "Marinette wants to bring home a _boy_ for Christmas" the amount of disgust there was when he said the word 'boy' was off the charts, Dick froze from his spot "B-boy... Marinette Martha Wayne!" _oof_ , she was in big trouble. 

Her siblings called her a lot of things like her real name shortened or random pet names they came up with when they were younger but when they called her Marinette, she was in trouble. But this took the cake, being called her _full_ name meant she was in _deep, deep shit_. This didn't only apply to her but the whole household. 

Normally Marinette wouldn't be laughing but she was laughing her head off. "You really think I would bring a boy home to _you_ humans, very funny but I have no interests for _any_ relationships at the moment." this made all her brothers sigh in relief and it made her laugh even more. "You're really going to kill them if you carry on Mari" Alix snickered as she continued to snack and spin on the desk chair, said girl just laughed as she wrote down a few notes on several pieces of sticky notes and stuck it onto her display board where Mirelle's dress design was. 

Just as Marinette got Mirelle out of her dress and continued to converse with her brothers, she heard Sabine- the lovely lady who was hosting Marinette along with her husband Tom- shout from downstairs "Marinette, there's someone calling for you! She said her names Lila!" the room froze, Lila never had enough guts to approach the bakery since she thought Tom and Sabine were her real parents unlike the rest of the class who knew that Marinette's real father lived in America and was a rich business man; Lila didn't know that. So, what on actual earth was she doing here? 

Marinette really wished the holidays would just hurry up already. 


End file.
